


Resurrection

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: It's been a month since the True Alpha of Beacon Hills fell. The pack has banded under it's new Alpha, Derek Hale, who inherited the power from the late Scott McCall. Their grief drives them to attack the small pack of Chimaeras they believe took their Pack leader from them, even if that pack now includes their friend Stiles. the chimaeras, however, have a plan of their own. One that will change everything in Beacon Hills. One that might even burn the city to the ground





	1. Theo Raeken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Fanfiction, so i'd definitely like some feedback! let me know what you think and if you want to see more. If not, let me know that too!

“Stiles, don’t do this,” Derek growled, eyes glowing crimson. “Scott wouldn’t want—”

“Scott’s dead, Big Guy,” the loudmouth smirked from where he sat on top of the crate filled with wolfsbane. “And before that, Scotty and I weren’t exactly the best of friends.”

“Theo played us,” Liam snapped. “He played all of us!”

“No, not all of us,” Stiles mused. “I was well aware of Theo’s intentions. But Scotty didn’t listen. Your Alpha wouldn’t listen.”

“He made a mistake. Stiles, that’s not reason enough to align yourself with—” Derek was cut off by a low growl.

“With me?” I asked as I finally showed myself, my own eyes glowing red. I smiled as he held out my hand, helping Stiles hop down from his perch and gently kissing his cheek.

“Theo gave me what Scott never could. He helped me with everything the way you never could,” Stiles crossed behind said chimaera, light on his toes. “The nightmares… the panic attacks… the loneliness. It’s gone.”

Derek flinched at that last one. The stillness of Stiles breathing, the calmness of his heart, the way he moved, Derek couldn’t even recognize him, “Those are normal feelings, Stiles. After what we’ve been through, you must be feeling those things.”

Liam’s growl was a low rumble in his throat, “Stiles, what did you do?”

“I embraced it, Liam,” Stiles grins. Derek noticed what was happening far before Liam. He saw the veins in Stiles’ eyes blackening. “When Deaton told me about my Spark, it was just so I could lay down the mountain ash.”

“Embraced what?” Liam interrupted.

Stiles went on as if he hadn’t been talked over, “But sparks… they’re not just a little morsel of belief, Liam. No, no.”

“They’re a Void,” I finished.

“Shut up, Theo. Liam, let’s go,” Derek snapped. “This isn’t how we get Stiles back. We’re wasting our time.”

“But Stiles,” Liam’s brow furrowed in concern, addressing the human. “W-what about Lydia? Malia?”

“Leave, Liam. Before the Void takes complete control. It would only listen to it’s alpha, and I’m not in the mood to save you two,” I said, pressing a calming hand to Stiles’ shoulder.

“This isn’t over. We’ll save you,” Derek said, crimson eyes never leaving Stiles.

“We’ll see about that,” I replied as the wolves tucked tail and ran. We waited a beat until I could no longer hear the other alpha and his beta. I turned to address my mate, “You can’t blame them, Sti. They miss you.”

“I don’t,” Stiles replied, leaning to rest solidly against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around the shorter boy and pressed a soft kiss against Stiles’s head. We hadn’t been together for long. We had been enemies for so long, but after I saved Stiles at the hospital, the human put my plan together. There had been a fight, of course. Nothing with Stiles was ever easy, I found. In the end, however, Stiles had managed to play me. I was undone by the token human who had a knack for getting wolves to fall in love.

“This better work,” Stiles mumbled.

“It’ll bring him back, I promise,” I assured as I carded gently fingers gently through my lover’s hair. “Scott will be alive again.”

“And human,” Stiles was still a bit miffed about that portion of the plan.

“My pack needs an Alpha. Scott’s has one,” I reminded. “The Hale’s have always owned this land. It’s only fair a Hale be in charge again.”

“Doesn’t help that he’s my ex,” I could hear a bit of the Void creep into his voice but said nothing. This wasn’t the first time we’d had this conversation, and the more I indulged him, the more Stiles would press me to bring Scott back.

“We should get going,” I squeezed Stiles a final time and moved my hand to the small of his back, guiding the human back to the jeep. I smiled faintly at how familiar Roscoe was. In all of this, the jeep hadn’t changed even if everything else had. 

Stiles slid into the driver’s seat, still determined not to let anyone drive his baby other than Scott. That last shred of loyalty, I didn’t mind. I respected it, even. Scott was a subject I wasn’t quite prepared to broach. After all, I had been the one to wound him severely even if I wasn’t the one to kill him. I thought a part of Stiles must have blamed him for it still.

I glanced at Stiles, still unused to the stillness of the boy as he drove. For so long, Stiles was a constantly moving thing. Even in his sleep, he twitched, but ever since Scott, Stiles had been more still than any werewolf. It was part of the reason I offered to help bring Scott back. If it would bring even a fraction of my Stiles back, I would do it. I would revive the man who tried to kill me if it would just bring my Stiles back. Not that this wasn’t that same Stiles. Corey clearly didn’t think it was, but I could still see him lurking behind those amber eyes. I knew that the trauma was only masking the boy.

“Theo?” Stiles asked, eyeing me. Right, he had been talking.

“What was that?” I asked gently. I didn’t know why I felt the need to walk on eggshells around him. Maybe it was because the human saw the evil in me and accepted it. Or maybe it was just because I hoped if I were as kind as Scott, the real Stiles would come back, but I was never too great at being nice.

“I asked if we were still on for dinner? Without the pack?” Right. Thursday date night tomorrow.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” I replied honestly.

“You know this whole ‘nice’ thing you’ve been doing?” Stiles asked and I lifted my brow. “It isn’t half as sexy as the aggressively cunning Chimaera.”

“I’m still aggressive, Stiles,” I let my eyes glow red, and the Void laughed.

“In bed, maybe,” the echoed voice replied.

“Down boy. I want my mate,” I snarled. The Void seemed a bit miffed but receded back into Stiles.

“You know it’s just power, right? Like your eyes glowing,” Stiles lifted a brow. “I don’t disappear when I use my magic.”

“Your scent changes,” I scoffed and was about to go on when Stiles eyes softened and he grabbed my hand.

The conversation lulled as we pulled into the Stilinski driveway and left Roscoe. I rounded the car quickly, reaching Stiles before he could even close his door and pressing him harshly against the side of the van. The human reacted instantly to my chimaera’s demand, wrapping his arms around my neck and baring his throat. I immediately rubbed my nose along his throat, inhaling his scent and gently biting at the pale, mole-splattered flesh.

I lifted my gaze and captured his lips with my own, surprised at my own ferocity as I dominated the kiss. We made out against his car for a few minutes before stiles broke off the kiss with a soft sigh, “Your puppies are watching.”

“Let ‘em,” I smirked, leaning in again, but Stiles pulled back.

“If we keep doing this, I’m going to cancel this pack meeting and take you straight to my room,” he warned.

“Sounds fair,” I smirked, but the look on stiles face had me rolling my eyes, “but then we can’t talk about Scott.”

“don’t be like that,” Stiles sighed, resting his forehead against my shoulder. “You will always be my Alpha, and I will always love you.”

“But Scott’s your best friend and you miss him,” I finished the same conversation for the hundredth time.

“But I’m still yours,” Stiles added, lifting his head. Locking eyes with his mate.

“Damn right,” I growled deep in my chest, letting my eyes glow red as I nipped at his ear before eagerly sucking a mark into the skin of his neck.

“Can you two fuck some other time?” Tracey asked as slammed the front door open. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Tracey!” Stiles snapped just as his father appeared from behind with a measured look to Stiles. The hand clutching his holstered gun was clearly meant for me, though.

“Inside, boys,” the sheriff said icily. Stiles nodded meekly and rushed inside, pulling me behind him. When the door closed, I was relieved to see my pack. At least, everyone other than our spy in the Hale pack.

“We’re still saving Scott, right?” Mason asked softly. Stiles nodded at him while I fixed myself into a cold, distant mask. Stiles didn’t like that I took this approach with the pack, but until this Scott problem was solved, I didn’t have a choice. The last thing I needed was a soft pack with what was to come.

“Unfortunately, that’s still the plan,” I ignored the Sheriff’s glare. He knew that I’d softened, but he seemed to think, along with his son, that I should be kinder to the Betas. I knew, at some degree, that they were right. Still, I couldn’t bring myself to change just yet. I couldn’t lose my edge.

“Then we need to get started,” Josh said. “Where exactly do that?”

Stiles and I exchanged a look before I spoke. “We’re going to take a week so Stiles can come up with a plan to get us in and out safely.”

“In and out of where?” the Sheriff asked, eyes narrowed at Stiles. He knew where and he didn’t like it at all. After all, the night of Scott’s death, he almost lost his son to that place.

“Eichen house.”


	2. Chapter 2: Josh Diaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much more fluffy chapter. Again, this is my first work, so feedback would be great! hope you enjoy!

I watched as his leg fidgeted restlessly for the rest of the meeting. I didn’t know how Theo didn’t clearly see what is right in front of him. He couldn’t see how much of his mate was still the same Stiles. They knew I was staring, of course, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop. There had been a sadness in Stiles ever since I met him, but lately, it’s only gotten worse. That’s why I don’t mind the idea of bringing Scott back as much as Tracey or Corey do. Scott might bring some light back to Stiles.

“Josh?” Corey asked, shaking me as we all got up from our seats and began to mingle. I smiled at the smaller boy and struck up a conversation with him and Mason. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles flailing about as he ranted about some creature he’d began studying.

“Did you hear what him and Theo did?” Tracey asked with a wicked grin. “Totally tricked Hale into thinking Stiles was evil.”

I snorted a laugh, “And they bought it?”

“Male circumcision is a riveting topic for a paper!” I heard Stiles shout to his dad’s retreating back.

“How can anyone think that kid’s evil?” Corey shook his head fondly with a small grin.

“Ask our Alpha,” Mason smirked. I could feel the spike of anger in the pack bonds from Theo but ignored it.

“What are we talking about?” Stiles asked.

“Your verbal smackdown on Hale,” I grinned as Theo loomed behind us, staring at his mate almost sadly.

Stiles laughed loudly, “Yeah, he totally bought into that whole ‘embrace the Void’ schtick. Totally stole that from the Flash, by the way, and that whole Killer Frost story line. Totally full of plotholes by the way. Still, if the Sourwolf had watched the show like I’d asked him to, he’d know all about—”

“Stiles!” Tracey interrupted, causing the human to jump. “I swear to god, if you keep going on, I will paralyze you so fast.”

“Righteo,” Stiles laughed nervously, backing away until his back was flush against Theo’s chest. His eyes widened as they came into contact for a fraction of a second before the tension in his shoulders eased and he smiled softly.

“We should probably get going, right?” Hayden asked. She’d been mostly quiet this whole meeting, lurking by the window.

“You and I should,” Tracey grinned, going to stand by her friend. “We’ve got some shopping to do tomorrow.”

“Hey, can I come?” Stiles asked, surprising us. We all looked at him curiously and he blushed. “Erica used to make me go with her, Lydia, and Ally all the time… I haven’t been since…”

“Of course,” Tracey assured him softly. Erica’s death was still a sore spot for him. I couldn’t even imagine how Boyd was doing. He hadn’t even been to school since then, and our informant was rather tight-lipped about him. “We’ll get you an outfit for Thursday date night!”

“Pick you up at 11?” Hayden asked, smiling when Stiles nodded.

“Hold the door!” the Sherriff called as he came back down wearing his uniform. “I won’t be back ‘til tomorrow night, boys.”

“Love you, dad! Your lunch is in your minifridge!” Stiles called. The sheriff stopped and turned to his son.

“How did you—” he began before rolling his eyes and sighing. “Just tell me there’s no kale.”

“I could tell you that,” Stiles replied, shifting his weight between each foot.

“But you’d be lying?”

“Depends on your definition of lying,” stiles grinned. The Sheriff groaned as he held the door for the girls and slammed it on his way out.

“He didn’t answer me,” Stiles frowned.

“He really, really did, though,” I snickered, earning a dirty look from the pack human.  
“Who asked—” he began but was cut off by his phone going off to the tune of “Wannabe.” He frowned and answered, “Lyds?”

The rest of us tuned our hearing to listen in as the banshee replied, “They’re not thinking straight, Stiles. They want to save you, and I don’t know how much longer I can keep them from attacking the pack.”

“They haven’t found you out, have they?” Stiles asked quickly.

“No, but they’re close, I think. The spell you put on their Pack Bonds to mimic mine feels artificial to them. Right now, they think I’m being distant, but I don’t know how much longer until they don’t buy that excuse anymore,” She sounded calm and centered, but Stiles face grew concerned. He knew her better than anyone else, even Theo who studied the McCall packs members, so he must have sensed something wrong.

“Lydia, you’re not going back, alright? I’m removing the spell and your not going back to those pack meetings,” Stiles said.

“I can do this,” the Banshee’s voice hardened. “Just be ready if things go south.”

“Things are already south!” Stiles snapped. “We’re practically in Mexico! Souther even! Like Brazil! Or… Uruguay or something!”

“Uruguay?” Lydia asked.

“Damn straight Uruguay! That’s very south!” I knew it was a serious moment, but I couldn’t help the fond snicker. Theo’s sharp glare stopped it dead, though.

“You could’ve just said the South Pole,” Lydia pointed out.

“Not the point!” Stiles growled. I had to admit, all his time with wolves was really starting to pay off.

Anything funny about the situation ceased as soon as things around the room started floating. A look at stiles confirmed my fears. His eyes were completely white, his true magic activating with the worry he must have been feeling. Even the glamour spell he usually put on his eyes to make them seem darker failed to contain the power being forced out.

“Lydia,” His voice radiated with power as even the couches began to rise a few inches off the ground, “Please?”

I could feel his concern in the bonds and the worry from Lydia. Something seemed to shift within her as she responded. “Stiles, I can hold out for a little longer.”

“It’s too dangerous. Derek’s not thinking rationally,” Stiles said.

“That’s because Braeden’s back in town,” we all flinched as the furniture and books all slammed to the ground.

“When did she come back?” the human snapped.

“Derek doesn’t like her here either,” I moved to stand beside Theo as he tensed up. 

“Well he should. After all, the two of them were really cozy last I saw,” the human’s scent turned bitter, but we knew it wasn’t his fault. I just hoped Theo knew he had nothing to worry about with Stiles. He wouldn’t go back to that Alpha unless he was the last wolf on the planet.

“It was a one-time thing, Stiles,” Lydia sighed. “You know what? I’m not defending him. Fine, yeah, I’ll pull out of the pack for good. Might be nice to not get glares from Isaac every time someone mentions saving you.”

“Thank you. Get some rest tonight,” Stiles said and hung up after Lydia’s short reply.

“So what do we do now?” I asked as Stiles turned around to nuzzle into Theo’s chest. The alpha merely smiled down at his mate before some pained look flashed through his eyes. Lydia promised me she’d have a talk with our Alpha and get him to see reason, though, so with any luck, this ‘stiles is evil’ bullshit would be over now that Lydia could fully embrace her role in our pack as Theo’s second.

“Now we sleep,” Stiles hummed, dragging Theo upstairs.

“We’re not having a puppy pile without the girls!” Corey shouted up in indignation.

“No, you two are going to go spend some quality boyfriend time together, and Josh is going to go home,” Theo replied before smirking at Stiles, “Unless he wants to stay.”

I grinned up at the pair, “I’ll stick around for the night.”

I ignored Corey and Masons fake gagging.


	3. Chapter 3: Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, this chapter was really rushed, and not the dialogue doesn't feel as natural as it hoped it would be, but it exists, and it's here. I can always edit it later if I hate it enough.

Her arms around me just felt wrong, like flames licking up my arms with a desperate urge. I growled softly, but Braeden never knew what that growl meant. Not like Stiles did, at least. He could always read me better than anyone.

“Der, forget about him,” Braeden smiled, kissing my shoulder lightly.

“How about you leave him the fuck alone,” Boyd snapped, getting up from where he was laying on the couch. The bounty hunter merely scowled at him, but I sent a grateful thought down our pack bonds to him.

“Why? You fucking him too?” She snarked, causing him to tense. No one even mentioned relationships around Boyd. Not since Erica.

“Braeden, I think it’s time for you to go,” I growled, this time more aggressively. She frowned but relented, saying a curt farewell and hurrying out the door. The latch hadn’t even clicked shut before most of the pack were already drawing Boyd into a puppy pile. That’s what Stiles used to call it, at least.

“Where’s Lydia?” Malia asked. “I can’t feel her bond.”

“Stiles probably took the spell of that masked her departure,” Isaac whispered, looking sadder than he had since Scott died and Stiles left. I knew it wasn’t fair of him to blame Stiles or Lydia for what happened, but it was better to let him blame the two who were no longer in the pack than to let him pick apart everything we’d done wrong that night. We lost Scott and Erica, and it wasn’t anyone’s fault but mine. And maybe Theo’s too.

“We have to save him from that pack,” Kira sighed, clinging to Malia.

“He shouldn’t even be with them. He should be here!” Isaac growled. I was surprised to hear him defend Stiles, but it wasn’t too shocking. Stiles saved him more times than anyone. They were just as much brothers as Scott and Stiles were.

“They brainwashed him,” Malia scowled. “I’m going to kill them.”

“We don’t kill,” Isaac immediately said.

“Yeah, well, Mr. True Alpha isn’t here anymore to enforce that!”

“Enough,” I snapped. “Killing will never be our first choice, but we’re leaving the option open in case we can’t take down Theo’s pack any other way.”

“Does that include Stiles?” I growled as Chris Argent walked into my den, gun in his side holster fully equipped with wolfsbane bullets.

“Yes,” Liam snapped at the same time Boyd said “No.”

“It should,” That one was Deaton. “His magical ability is far too great.”

“Exactly. We should kill him just like he killed Scott,” Liam snarled.

“He didn’t kill Scott!” Isaac screamed, surprising everyone. “H-he didn’t. He couldn’t…”

After a bit of awkward silence, Deaton continued, “I can’t attest to what happened that night, but I can say that Stiles’ magic is dangerous for all of us. The more powerful he gets, the more people in the magical community will recognize Beacon Hills as a threat.”

“And with his connection to the Nemeton…” Chris trailed off, letting us fill in the blanks.

“So in order to quell the threat,” Peter spoke for the first time since this meeting began. His silence, while normally unusual, was understood. Stiles was still his favorite.

“We have to kill the source,” Malia finished, eyes flashing blue. “We’re not killing Stiles.”

“We should,” Liam snapped. I was surprised to see Kira nodding along. “He killed Allison, after all. And Scott!”

“Allison was the Nogitsune,” Isaac mumbled.

“Whose powers Stiles is using again!” Liam said. “Killing him would be a mercy!”

“Stiles’s powers are his own,” Deaton corrected, taking some of the fight out of Liam, “but they’re dangerous all the same. Too dangerous to allow them to fully manifest.”

“They’re not fully manifested?” Peter asked shocked. We felt his power surge that night… He can’t have more.”

“I assure you, his potential is far greater than what you know,” Deaton sighed. “I don’t want to say how much until I know for sure.”

“Of course you don’t,” Boyd scoffed.

“Enough!” I growled out. “We’re not killing Stiles. If we get him bound to the Nemeton, the tree will absorb his magic, right?”

“Theoretically, It would, but—”

“Then we do that. Without his magic, no one would come to attack,” I flashed crimson eyes at the pack, forcing them to accept the plan.

“Derek,” Deaton snapped. “Theoretically, your plan would be perfect. Unfortunately, the manner in which Stiles’s spark was activated prevents us from taking that route. When he sacrificed himself to the Nemeton, his spark became more powerful. They’re already bound!”

I sighed defeatedly before looking at my pack. Everyone was watching me with varying looks. We all knew what it meant. Stiles would have to willingly give up his powers, which he wouldn’t, or we’d have to kill him. “If we can’t get our Stiles back… then we kill him.”

“Why? Because he broke your heart after you fucked up?” Isaac snapped, standing from where he sat. my eyes widened at his outburst. For the longest time, he’d been pissed at Stiles, but now that he was presented with the idea of revenge, he was furious.

“Isaac,” I started, but he stormed off, slamming the door to the balcony behind him. Boyd stood up, but I waved him off, taking a deep breath before moving to follow. Stiles would be proud of me if he were here. He would’ve been impressed at my ability to shove down the hurt the comment evoked and still lead. Would’ve called me his Alpha and probably kissed me….

The air outside would be cold and biting if wolves didn’t naturally run warm. I waited a beat as I watched Isaac stare up at the half-moon and lean against the railing. “What I said was uncalled for.”

“I deserved it,” I nodded, slowly approaching him just to lean across the railing right beside him.

“You know I lost my virginity to him?” he asked with a soft chuckle. I hadn’t, and I couldn’t help the flare of jealousy I felt.

“Scott?” I asked, knowing the truth. The soft shake of his head just proved me right.  
“It was after while the Darach was still killing people,” he shrugged. “I was crazy into Allison and he was scared about the virgin sacrifices, but we both still kinda just fell into a moment. We were both tired and he had just created that wolfsbane beer brand, you remember it?”

“I remember Scott getting Alcohol poisoning,” I snickered.

“Yeah, well, I needed a drink, and he did too,” Isaac smiled. “One thing led to another and we started talking about my dad.”

“Isaac—”

“Did you know when his mom first died, his dad used to beat him?” my eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t think it, but one time, when he got out of the shower, his dad was drunk.”

“Please… don’t” I didn’t want to hear the rest of that story.

“Nothing happened, thank god. I don’t think they’d be like they are now if it had. But in that moment, we were emotional and slightly buzzed, and he’s really attractive.”

“Can’t fault you there,” I smirked. “So you both lost your virginity that night?”

“How do you think he figured out he loved bottoming so much before you two were together?” Isaac laughed.

“There were a couple months where you weren’t obsessing over Allison,” I noted.

“We ended it because of a lack of romantic interest. Both of us wanted more,” he shrugged.

We stood there for a while in silence, just taking in the information. I couldn’t say I was all too pleased, but I knew when we were dating that Stiles wasn’t a virgin. I just hadn’t imagined it was Isaac who took his. I glanced over at the beta with a soft grin. He’d matured so much in the past few years, but he still hadn’t moved forward in his life. Ever since Allison, he had been stuck in a rut, and without Stiles, I didn’t know how to reach him. It was sad to think about.

“We can’t kill him,” Isaac whispered.

“I don’t want to either, but I’m not sure we have a choice,” I answered.

“Scott would say there’s always a choice. He’d find a way.”

“He would,” I nodded. That’s all there was to say, after all. Scott would do whatever it took, but Scott was dead and that wasn’t going to change.

“Let’s just focus on catching him,” Isaac sighed and stood. “We can figure everything else out later.”

“I’m glad you agree,” I glanced up to see Malia closing the door behind he and coming to stand on Isaac’s other side. “I don’t trust Deaton.”

“Me either,” Isaac mumbled. “His heart never jumps, even when he lies.”

“Stiles could do that too,” I sighed. “But I agree. Something’s off about this whole thing.”

“So what’re we going to do about it? Without Lydia and Stiles, we’re missing our brain,” Isaac groaned.

“You, Malia and Boyd will look into Deaton. The rest of us will look into Stiles. We’ll figure this out at least.


	4. Lydia Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i don't really know how much longer this will be. if you all want to see more, leave a comment, and i'll be happy to draw out the story with some side plots and some other ideas i have, but otherwise, I'll probably wrap up this story in a few more chapters and an epilogue. As always, any feedback is welcome!

I walked in to find Stiles sandwiched between two naked men. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his window before yanking open the curtains while simultaneously dropping a large book on the ground. The two boys who weren’t used to this quickly jumped up, exposing themselves completely to me.

“Clothes?” I asked as I inspected them. Neither were too ashamed of their bodies, and I was grateful for the little peep show. Especially since Jackson was out of town, and I was forced to remain celibate because Stiles would definitely tell him if I didn’t. Which was just great.

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying the show?” Josh asked with a small smirk before smacking a wet kiss on my forehead as he brushed past me to Stiles’s closet and opening his drawer. Everyone in the pack had their own drawer, but Josh’s was the only one completely full. Well, his, Theo’s and Jackson’s, but those two didn’t count really.

“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Stiles groaned, now trapped under the mounds of blankets Theo and Josh had shed in their surprise. I was less than impressed with their heightened senses. Honestly, if Derek’s pack attacked, and our alpha was this out of tune with his wolf, we’d be killed.

“Got a call from Tracey. Apparently, we’re going shopping,” I shrugged. Theo must have finally realized he was still naked and moved to get clothes.

“You took away my warm bodies,” Stiles whined while Josh just threw an outfit on top of the heap of covers.

“C’mon baby. Get up or no more of those threesomes,” he grinned, earning a slight growl from Theo.

“You have no right to growl at him, Alpha,” I scoffed. “With the amount of times you let him have fun with other people, everyone has a right to call him ‘baby.’”

“You’re just mad that I let Jackson fuck hi—”

“Theo Raeken!” Stiles sat up straight bright red from embarrassment. I merely smirked and patted my friend’s cheek.

“Trust me, Sti. Jackson already told me every detail,” I grinned as he groaned and swiped his clothes before disappearing under the blankets.

“What’s with the blanket change?” Josh snickered as he pulled on a hoody and handed Theo a shirt to throw on. 

“He doesn’t want me to see him naked,” I answered for him. “Something about not disrespecting his queen.”

“Damn Straight!” Stiles popped up in a pair of skinny jeans and Theo’s shirt. “Not that I am. Was that a bad joke? Timing was off… Fuck.”

“Just brush your teeth get in the car, Sti. We’re going meet them there,” I sighed, standing to the side to let him pass.

“Will do, my queen,” he smiled and passed her, stopping for a filthy kiss from Josh and a slow, loving one with Theo.

“You’re really not mad about Jackson?” That. That was what made me want Theo as my Alpha. This was why I trusted him. That small, nervous look he had as he worried about what he thought of him. That hopeful gaze, praying and desperate for forgiveness.

“We were broken up, Theo,” I assured. I took a second to look towards the door when I heard the faucet running. “Besides. Have you seen his ass?”

“Fair enough, Lyds,” Theo grinned. “I promise you, I’ll get him back. The real Stiles.”

That had me tense up. I shared one look with Josh, and he left, shutting the door behind him, heading towards the bathroom. I took a deep breath and turned to Theo, “Alpha, listen to me when I say this: Stiles didn’t go anywhere.”

“Lydia—”

“No! I lived through the Nogitsune! I watched him kill my friends, and I know exactly what your precious ‘Void Stiles’ is really like! And quite frankly, Alpha, if void stiles really had returned, none of us would be alive. All you’re seeing is what you want to see. You tune out his snark and take his general asshole-like behavior and turn it into something it’s not! Get over yourself, Theo. That part of Stiles that would kill us all is gone. It has been since Scott bit the Nogitsune, so quit being a shit boyfriend and start paying attention. You know, like an Alpha?”

With that, I walked out and waited in the car, silently fuming. Corey had been messaging me about this whole mess, but honestly, I didn’t believe it. Theo spent more time studying Stiles than anyone else in the pack when he was on his murder rampage. How the hell could he not recognize the exact same behaviors?! It was honestly so ridiculous, I could practically scream. Unfortunately, my screams are far too lethal to use while driving Jackson’s Porsche.

My thoughts were derailed as Stiles sat in the car looking slightly smug, and hair slightly more tussled. I sighed and stuck my hand into my purse before pulling out a small tube of travel mouth wash and waving it at him.

“Wha—What’s that for?” he stuttered, cheeks flushing red.

I just waved the tube around for another few seconds.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair,” he sighed, snatching the bottle and freshening his breath, spitting the liquid out on the sidewalk.

“Who was it?” I asked with a smirk. “Josh?”

“Duh,” he scoffed. “Honestly, you know I love Theo like more than anyone. Well, maybe not my dad or Scott. And you’re like really close to the top too, but I do love him a ton. Anyway, I love Theo, and his dick is HUGE, but if I’m being totally, one hundred percent honest, Josh is so fucking good. He can like shoot these electrical pulses out from his dick and it’s honestly like a mini-orgasm every time. And he’ll always do it right when I’m in the middle of—”

“Stiles, you realize you talk about sex more with Josh and the others than with Theo, right?” I asked.

“Theo’s just more personal to me,” he blushed as we drove towards the mall. “I don’t want everyone knowing what we get into because—”

“It would be less special, I get it. I feel the same way about Jackson,” I smiled, making a final turn into the parking lot. What I found there, though, had me slamming on my breaks and immediately stumbling out of the car.

Tracey was knelt on the ground, sobbing as blood poured through her fingers as she held desperately onto Hayden’s throat. Stiles immediately ran over, but it only took me a moment to realize no healing spell would reverse this. A few feet away, a chunk of flesh and throat was literally torn out and discarded on the parking lot. Standing above it was Kira with a sword still sheathed. Next to her, Liam’s claws dripped with blood and gore


	5. Tracey Stewart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Please feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions or questions or comments!

I watched as Stiles slid on his knees, hands alight with red mist, only to replace my hands with his own. I fell back on my ass, scrambling away as magic poured from Stiles’s body and into Hayden. For most, it would be hopeless, but for Stiles… he might just be able to bring her back.

“Don’t you dare quit on me,” I was shocked by the sob that ripped out of him as he spoke. It was too late, though. The blood had stopped flowing, and she… her body had gone limp.

“Your pack is finished Stiles. Come with us, and we might save you,” Liam growled coldly as if the he hadn’t just killed the woman he loved.

“Come with you? We’re finished?” Stiles looked up, and already, I knew the glamour he’d put on his magic couldn’t contain the energy seething from his every pore. The black must have been overtaken by the thick crimson magic that normally surrounded our mage. He stood, letting his magic lift Hayden and deposit her gently in the back of Jackson’s Porsche before looking up to the shifters, eyes burning gold. “We’ve barely even begun. Tell Derek ‘Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.’ He’ll know what it means.”

Kira’s eyes widened slightly, and her hand moved slightly towards he belt. Instantly, though, a red missed surrounded her fist. Liam’s eyes narrowed at Stiles before widening comically as the sick, wet cracking began. Kira screamed as the bones in her sword hand broke and splintered, some protruding violently from her skin. The fox dropped to her knees, but the mist didn’t let up until that same fog was surrounding Liam’s throat.

“Stiles, don’t,” Lydia warned as Liam’s eyes began to glow in warning. Before he could move, though, Stiles’s magic tightened, cutting off the Beta’s air supply.

“Sti,” I grabbed his arm that had outstretched to focus the magic. He spared me a glance, and immediately, his magic died down. I didn’t know what I looked like. All I knew was that tears were running down my cheeks, my hair was a mess, and I didn’t wear waterproof mascara. “Please.”

“Give Derek my message, pup,” he spat out his old affectionate term for his packmates when he was in the McCall pack as if it were an insult. “And next time we meet…”

“You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Liam snarled back only to be thrown backwards, claws ripped from his fingertips and lying on the ground. We left the two of them there, lying on the pavement, screaming in pain as Lydia immediately drove to the hospital.

“Why the fuck are we going to the hospital?” I asked as we sped through town.

“Because I don’t feel the need to scream yet,” the Banshee shouted as she practically skidded in front of the emergency exit. I followed her, grabbing Hayden’s body as we ran through the doors.

“Help!” Lydia ordered, and like dogs, they came and took Hayden away. I took in a shuddering breath and turned to Stiles. He wasn’t looking back, though. Instead his eyes were focused on a dark haired nurse who stared back at him with a tinge of sadness.

“Melissa—” he started but was immediately cut off when the woman’s arms wrapped around him snugly. It took him a moment to recover from the shock of it, but he eventually wrapped his own arms around the woman, breathing her in. I turned away the minute I saw a soft sob escape our Alpha’s mate.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. None of it was your fault,” Melissa whispered.

Lydia came to stand next to me and whispered, “Scott’s mom.”

I nodded and moved away to start calling the pack. Theo answered on one ring, snarling “What?” into the phone.

“H-Hayden…”

“Where are you?” his tone immediately shifted to concern.

“Hospital.”

“I’ll get the rest of the pack. You guys just sit down and try to relax. Hayden will be okay. Her Jaguar healing is too strong,” Theo ordered. It wasn’t a rude one this time, it was more born out of concern.

…

He was wrong.

Stiles was unnervingly calm, but I could see the rage and sadness simmering beneath his calm visage. Theo looked the same, but a little more heartbroken. Josh was a mess like me. Stiles gently wrapped him into an embrace while Theo moved to hold my hand.

“A can’t believe Liam would do something like this,” Mason shook his head. Corey was comforting him, but it was shocking for all of us. Mrs. McCall had given us the room to come to terms with losing a pack member while she went to wait for Hayden’s sister.

“Please tell me you’re going to kill this son of a bitch,” I looked up to see the older Latina in the door frame, tears welling up in her eyes. “Please, Theo.”

“We can’t just—”

“Fuck that!” Valarie snapped, moving over and shoving him back. The deputy was fuming.

“Val,” Stiles whispered, and the woman turned to him. Something about the boy disarmed her, though. Or maybe it was the situation, but either way, she fell to her knees and began sobbing hysterically. Theo moved with her and just held her close.

“I have to ask…” I started. “Is there any way we can bring her back?”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles whispered. Valarie just sobbed even harder.

“But we’re still saving Scott?” Corey snapped.

“They didn’t die in the same way, dumbass! Claws are a lot different than what happened to him!” Stiles was getting pissed, and with Theo and Lydia comforting Valarie, it was up to Josh to calm him down.

“C’mon, Sti. They’re just upset,” Josh whispered, pulling Stiles into a hug, more to restrict his arms than to comfort him.

“So am I,” Josh just nodded and rocked him gently until Mrs. McCall walked back in.

“Valerie Romero?” she asked. The woman abandoned Theo to approach her. “We need to speak privately. Follow me.”

“So what are we going to do?” Lydia asked. “Is this war?”

“No,” Theo sighed. “Derek didn’t do this. As much as I hate to admit it, this was rogue.”

“Confrontation, then?” Mason asked only for Stiles to nod once.

“Why wait? Let’s go,” Stiles didn’t wait for a response as he began to leave.

Theo quickly grabbed his wrist before he could get out of the door, “Not like this, Stiles. Not when you’re this upset.”

“Theo,” Lydia whispered. “I think it’s now or never. They won’t be expecting us.”

“And we’ll be fighting angry. It’s not a good idea, Lydia,” our Alpha whispered. the universe, however, didn’t seem to agree. As soon as he said it, Mrs. McCall walked back in the room without Valarie which I thought was weird.

But what really struck me was when Derek, Isaac and Boyd followed right behind her.


	6. Isaac Lahey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, and see end notes if you want to know why! Please feel free to leave a comment if you have any opinions, suggestions, concerns, or general comments!

The moment I locked eyes with Stiles, I froze. Derek, however, did not. He barreled in, storming past Melissa and marching up to Tracey. There was a moment where everyone tensed. I saw Stiles arms lighting up with his magic while his pack all had glowing eyes. Derek, however, was unphased. His own eyes glowed faintly as he stared down at the girl who honestly looked awful, hair a mess and nails chewed to stubs.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. I remembered, briefly, a time when physical contact from Derek was unheard of. A time before Stiles.

“Isaac?” I turned my head to see Lydia and Stiles looking at me with a mixture of shock and apprehension. I knew I’d been unfair to them, especially Lydia. I hadn’t meant to scowl at her at every pack meeting, but we knew she wasn’t with us. And the fact that she wasn’t protecting Stiles pissed me the hell off. Still, seeing Stiles covered in Hayden’s blood, and Lydia actually looking shaken up tore something in me.

I surged forward, ignoring Theo’s growl and wrapped them both into a tight hug. The two took a moment of shock before melting into the small group hug. I felt Stiles moving his hand, and a second later, Boyd was there wrapping around all three of us. I rubbed my nose into Stiles neck, scenting him. I knew Theo wouldn’t appreciate it, but I couldn’t help myself. 

“I’m sorry about Scott,” Stiles mumbled into my shirt, sniffling softly. “And Erica.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Stiles,” Boyd whispered as the embrace dissolved. Derek wisely kept his distance from the human but did greet Lydia with a hug and Theo with a handshake. Stiles just shook his head and turned away to fall into his Alpha who quickly wrapped his arms around him.

“Where’s Liam?” Josh asked, eyes sparking up a bit. Derek, for his part, didn’t seem offended, but I wasn’t sure.

“Chained beneath the Hale House with Kira. Something’s wrong with them,” I said, trying to keep Derek from starting a fight. A beta shouldn’t be speaking to an Alpha like that.

“Yeah, they’re still breathing,” Tracey snapped. Melissa put a stop to that kind of talk with a motherly glare, though.

“What he means is we can feel something really off through the Pack Bonds,” Derek explained before looking to Stiles who merely glared at him.

“No,” the human snapped, shocking all of us. “I thought for a second you actually cared about our pack. My mistake.”

“Stiles, we’re just here to make sure you’re okay,” I said.

The human gave me a measured look, “Maybe you are, but he’s not.”

“Stiles, What the hell are you talking about?” Theo asked, tightening his grip.

Lydia scoffed for a moment, finally putting together what the rest of us must have been missing, “You want to use Stiles’ magic to inspect your Bonds. What about Deaton?”

My eyes widened, but Stiles spoke before I could question our Alpha, “You don’t trust him, do you?”

“Der—” Boyd started, but our Alpha just flashed his eyes at him.

“I think he might be behind it,” our Alpha admitted softly.

“Stiles will help you,” Theo said, ignoring the glare from his mate. “If your promise to stop trying to bring back your old Stiles. He’s void now.”

“Theo, we both know that’s not true,” Derek said. As if Derek could actually be fooled by a glamour charm. Well, as if he could be fooled by Stiles’s magic. He was far to familiar with the scent the human gave off when using his powers. Liam bought it, though, and that was more than okay with us. “But we’ll agree to make no moves against you. Even help you if you need it.”

“Deal,” Theo answered, both of their eyes flashing red.

“No deal,” Stiles snapped. “I don’t think either of you really understand what you’re asking here. None of you know this kind of magic!”

“Then explain it. Quit with the theatrics, Stiles,” Lydia groaned, moving to plop down next to Tracey while still keeping cold, calculating eyes on Derek as if assessing his honesty to not make a move against Theo.

“Pack bonds are sacred magic, Alpha Hale,” even I flinched at the formal title. “What your asking is a thorough invasion of what they hold. We’ll be took through memories of the Hale and McCall pack bonds when they were most strained or manipulated. We’ll see the fire, the Alpha Pack, the Nogitsune, all of it. We’ll have to see every Alpha who meant something to either you or me die. Again.”

Derek tensed at that last one before breathing out slowly and nodding, “If it means helping Liam and Kira, I’ll do it. For Scott.”

That made Stiles flinch. “Fine. But we’ll need to do it at the Hale Mansion. It holds the closest ties to the pack and the land. Preferably a place where magic is the most potent.”

“Your magic is still all around our—my room,” I noted the way Theo seemed indifferent at that and shot a look to Lydia who raised an eyebrow in a clear message that we’d talk about it later. At least we’d be talking later. Pretending to want each other dead was seriously taking a tole on all of us, pack or not.

“Fine,” Stiles growled, eyes glowing faintly. In that moment, I knew Derek wouldn’t keep his word. Derek would still try to save Stiles. Even this Stiles who was angry and bitter with betrayal, Derek would try to bring back to the Hale-McCall pack. Derek would move heaven and hell to get our human back to us no matter what he promised the other alpha.

And at that moment, I realized something. So would I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said, this Chapter is shorter because it's mostly meant to start the link between two parts of the story. we already saw the "Everyone wants to kill everyone" part, and now we'll see the more gritty side where they realize not everything has been so black and white. Next chapter will be VERY heavy on the Derek and Stiles front, and we'll get to see our first glimpse as to what happened to Scott!


	7. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles see the worst of the Hale-McCall pack history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Honestly, finals have been really stressing me out, so if my writing quality is suffering (I know it is), i'm very sorry! I'm but a humble weirdo trying to keep this story updated. as always, feel free to leave a comment and check end notes for an idea of what comes next!

I watched as Derek settled on his bed, looking expectantly at me. I turned to glance at Isaac, Lydia and Theo who had refused to leave the two of us alone, Isaac and Lydia to prevent a murder and Theo to provide support. Support for whom, I didn’t know.

“This is going to be hard, Der,” I sighed softly as I sat cross-legged across from him, palms faced up on my knees.

“If it helps my pack, I’ll do it,” Derek whispered, reaching across to join our hands. I stared at my ex-boyfriend a moment before nodding sharply and closing my eyes.

“Alright. You won’t need to do much here. Most of this will be on me,” I said, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. It struck me how familiar it still felt, his palm in mine. I thought I’d laid my feelings about Derek Hale to rest, but now, with his palm in mine, I felt a part of my heart crack a little bit from where Scott and Theo had glued it back together. “Just close your eyes.”

“Lydia, if they look like they’re lost, you need to guide them with your scream,” Theo ordered his second who just nodded and focused back on us. I smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to the Hale Alpha. I met his hazel gaze and frowned slightly. Once this was over, I really needed to get my feelings sorted out.

“Stiles?” Derek squeezed my hands gently. I blinked, shaking myself out of my thoughts and nodded, closing my eyes. I reached into my magic, letting the warm swell of energy rush over me before allowing it to seep into Derek. I ignored his sharp inhale as the warmth spread over his body, seeping into his bones and past that into the core of his Alpha Spark. I wrapped my magic around it protectively before searching for those pack bonds. I found it only after a little bit of fumbling.

My magic caressed the bond, running gently along the attachment… Isaac… Boyd… Kira… I flinched at the feel of that bond. Her and Liam’s did feel wrong, almost painful to the touch. I focused my magic and brought Derek and I into the bond.  
………  
I opened my eyes to a raging fire next to Derek who immediately stiffened. I quickly reached out to link our fingers together as Alpha Talia Hale came into view through the smoke. She stood quietly in the middle of the pack, smiling softly at the wolves and asking them to remain calm.

“Peter!” a woman shouted, grabbing our attention. At once, I saw the familiar creeperwolf standing, scared as a section of the ceiling came tumbling down on top of him, blocking him off from the woman who’d screamed his name.

“Who is that?” I asked Derek, trying to pull his attention away from his mother and father.

“Peter’s wife,” Derek answered, a tear dripping down his cheek. “S-she was pregnant.”

“Not exactly how I imagined meeting the family,” I offered in reply, getting a dark chuckle in response. Derek smiled sadly down at me before closing his eyes as the flames consumed the image.

“Derek,” I whispered. “It’s not going to get better.”

“Uncle Peter?” I shoved Derek’s eyes into my shoulder as I watched Laura Hale be torn in half by her own uncle. The crimson faded from her shocked eyes as they lost all focus. Derek howled as the night swirled into another image. This one far more familiar and far more horrifying.

“Did you get a hold of Scott?”

“He didn’t answer.”

“This was when it changed,” Derek laughed softly. “This is when I first started to fall for you.”

“Still acted like a dick, though,” he didn’t disagree as we watched the way we had struggled. “I think something shifted through the bond here. Is that why we’re being showed this?”

“I’m not entirely sure why magic is the way it is, Sourwolf,” I sighed as this image devolved into that of the Scott becoming the true alpha and our packs merging. Then we saw Derek give up his alpha status for Cora and me attack my own pack as the Nogitsune. Both of us shuttered as our Alpha’s bond was shaken with the death of Allison, and the way we came together to restore it. 

“D-Derek,” I cringed as the image of Derek naked in bed on top of Braeden flashed. The scene was nothing I hadn’t seen a million times for the first few months after it had happened.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, jumping out of bed and pulling on pants as fast as wolfly possible. Braeden just leaned up and smirked at vision-me who was already crying. Before Derek could make any kind of contact, though, Peter and Isaac swarmed in, quickly leading me away. As vision-me retreated with Isaac, Peter stayed behind.

“If you wanted him safe, you didn’t have to hurt him like this,” Peter growled.

“Is that all this was? Because you seemed to be having some fun…” Braeden stood.

“Out,” the two of them growled at the bounty hunter who decided not to push her luck with two betas and stormed out. The two remaining Hales started glaring at each other.

“I just don’t understand why you think it’s necessary! As soon as we figure out how to ignite his spark, he’ll be more than capable of defending himself!” Peter shouted. I looked at Derek who was pointedly looking away.

“Der…”

“Drop it, Stiles,” Derek growled, well, he tried to but instead, he just ended up coughing before looking up with pure panic in his eyes.

“We’re literally inside your wolf, Der. You’re human right now,” I explained. His fear eased, but he still exuded a ridiculous amount of guilt. “I can also sense your emotions. Y’know cause we’re literally standing in your bonds.”

“Sti…”

“Der, not now. I need to remain calm to focus us through this shit. After, though, if I throw you into a wall, you can’t blame me,” I sighed, focusing my magic harder as Peter and Derek continued their pissing match. I was shocked, however, to find how pissed the pack was, and was even more surprised to feel how weak Derek’s bond was with the rest of the pack in the week that followed.

The room shifted to my bedroom as Scott walked through the door, “Stiles?”

“Sc-Scotty?” I blanched at the nickname, heart quickening.

“Stiles! You have to calm down,” Derek whispered, pulling me closer to him. “Match my breathing, Mischief. Please.”

I closed my eyes tightly and tuned out everything, focusing only on my magic as the room shifted and swirled as I talked to Scott about leaving the pack. As Derek was slowly welcomed back…

“Stiles!” My eyes snapped open at Scott’s voice

“I-I can’t control it!”

“Stiles, what is this?” Derek asked as he watched Scott dragging me through the basement of Eichen alongside Erica. I just shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

“We’re not leaving you, Batman.”

“P-Please! You have to go!”

“Never, Sti… Never.”

The whole world turned red before the scene completely disappeared. Derek and I screamed as we both felt Erica and Scott’s pack bond dissolve into nothing, and mine shatter away. I knew Theo and Lydia were probably freaking out as we fought to regain control of our breathing but was thankful that Lydia didn’t scream us out of the memories. Derek looked up at me, pulling me closer by the hand that still held his. “Was that when Scott…”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Derek whispered softly. Hearing him say it broke something within me. Because he was wrong. Scott’s death was my fucking fault. And I had to live with that.

“We just need to make sure they’re not going to try and kill us,” Lydia reasoned. “Just make the artificial bond, Stiles.”

“removed the spell…”

“You want to kill his pack?” I looked up in shock to hear my dad’s voice. Derek looked shocked too as the loft shimmered around us.

“Th-this was the other night,” Derek noted. “Boyd, Isaac and I were on the balcony and the other’s left for recon…”

In the room were Kira and Liam, but they looked off, angry in a way that wasn’t normal for them. “What the hell makes you think I’m going to let that happen?”

“Sorry, John,” I flinched as Chris argent stepped out from the shadows of the memory and plunged a needle into my father’s skin. “But at least this one doesn’t have any aconite in it.”

I gasped as my dad’s body began to convulse and he hit the floor. It struck me then that I hadn’t seen my dad since the last pack meeting. “Stiles, Calm down,” the memory began to shake as amy rage mounted, burning the blurred edges of the memories red. I felt like screaming more than anything else.

“Sti! We need to find out if he lives!” that stopped my magic cold. Derek was looking at me with this deep grief. I flinched as his arms wrapped around my shoulders and tugged my face into his chest. “J-just don’t watch. Don’t listen, mischief. I’ll tell you if he’s okay.”

I reached up behind him, gripped onto broad shoulders and tried to reign in my emotions. Derek just breathed evenly as he watched and I tuned the world out, only briefly registering the shift of one memory into another. I only looked up when Derek gasped, but he just shoved my head back down. I didn’t think to question it especially when he informed me, a moment later, he whispered that my dad was okay. Just under the same influence as whatever drug Deaton and Chris had concocted. 

“Stiles, you can draw us out now,” I nodded softly, sniffling as I let my magic unwrap from the bonds, circling back behind Derek’s Alpha Spark. In a moment of strange nostalgia, I left a small protective layer around the spark. I didn’t know why I did that, but it felt right to offer my former love some semblance of protection.

“Stiles, thank god,” I heard Isaac whisper as he neared the bed, ignoring Theo’s sharp growl. I frowned at my alpha and stood up on sore legs.

Then the world went sideways, and I fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we get an idea of what Derek saw when he was hiding the memories from Stiles in a chapter narrated by our favorite puppy, Isaac! we'll also see more of what he feels for Stiles cause even though i'm a sterek shipper at heart and have a deep admiration for Steo, i am a SUCKER for good stisaac fic.


	8. Isaac Lahey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finals and hell week were BRUTAL this semester!! anyway, here's a rather emotional chapter centered around one Isaac Lahey, as promised! Please feel free to leave a comment!! they're always nice to read haha!

“Isaac, are you sure this is a good idea?” Stiles asked, shutting the door behind him. I smiled softly at the shorter boy as he started rambling, “I mean, I know that we’ve never been great friends. You’ve been kind of douchey lately, and oddly obsessed with your scarves which are actually pretty cute. But you’re not cute. Not that you’re not attractive! You’re very attractive! But your more like hot and sexy than cute, ya know? Not that you’re only hot! I mean, you’ve been a bit of a douche, but we were kind of friends before the bite, and you were super nice, and—”

“Stiles,” I grinned. “I’m positive that this is a great idea.”

“You sure? It’s just that you’ve been mooning over Allison and I—”

“You,” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him flush against me, “are adorable. I just want to be sure that you want me to be your first because you want this. Not because of some ritualistic sacrifices that are freaking you out because otherwise, we could be using this time to find Erica and Boyd.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles sighed, somewhat relaxing, but he was still pretty tense. “I-I really want it to be you, I’m just… scared, I guess. I’ve never done anything before, and jumping straight into bottoming is kind of… intense.”

“Do you want to top?” I asked, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Stiles’ palms. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“N-no. I definitely want to bottom, it’s just—”

“Scary,” I finished. I dropped his left hand so I could lift his chin and rest our foreheads against each other. “I promise, I’ll make this good for you, Stiles. I’d never hurt you.”

“You tried to claw my face off when you guys were going after Lydia,” he pointed out.

“To be fair, you managed more than a few hits with that damned bat of yours, little red,” I snickered. “But that was different, and you know it.”

“So how are we gonna..” I rolled my eyes and silenced him with a soft, languid kiss.

“Ok” “This” “good” he said between kisses. I hummed my agreement as I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he was more than glad to give. He tasted sweet, though. Not like fries as I’d expected, but more like frosting. I pulled him closer, moving my hands down to squeeze at his ass, delighted at the little whimper that came as a result. I swallowed his noises as I explored his mouth, battling his tongue with my own. I was surprised at how good he was at kissing. Especially considering this was Stiles.

“Where do you want to do this?” I asked, breaking the kiss. He just nodded towards the bed, which freaking duh, “I meant how. How do you want to do this?”

“Oh, um, right…” he trailed off, looking oddly at the bed. He snuck up on his toes and gave me a quick peck before pulling me towards the bed. “On my back. I want to see you.”

“You know good sex involves changing positions, right?” I asked with a sly grin. “And with werewolf stamina.”

“Promises, promises,” Stiles grinned. I pushed him down on top of the bed and crawled over him before passionately capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. I rolled my hips down, growling lowly as he moaned against my lips. I felt my fangs elongate as he wrapped his legs around my waist and ground his ass against my crotch.

“Down, fido,” I silenced him by sucking a mark into his neck. “Fuck…Isaac!”

I snickered softly as he started pulling at my shirt, trying to get it off

…

“Isaac? You okay?” Derek asked as he and Boyd finished setting the table for the three of us. Malia and Peter were having father daughter dinner, and the others were guarding Liam and Kira.

“Derek, you saw what happened,” Derek’s eyes widened. “Was it his fault. Did Stiles kill Scott and Erica that night?”

“No, he didn’t. It wasn’t his fault,” the Alpha said softly. Boyd seemed to shudder with relief, and I felt my shoulders droop in relief. “It was Theo’s.”

Boyd growled low in his throat. “What’d he do.”

“Stiles doesn’t know. I don’t think anyone does,” Derek sighed, sitting down in front of his plate as Boyd started serving, shoving food onto the plates rather violently. “Theo ignited Stiles spark with some of the drugs left in the Dread Doctor’s lab. I saw him inject Stiles. I don’t know if he knew the magic would react violently to Stiles Spark, but it did, and our packmates were caught in the backlash.”

“So we don’t know if he intentionally did it?” I asked.

“It’s Theo,” Derek snarled.

“And you’re jealous,” I challenged. Derek flashed his Alpha eyes at me, but those had long stopped affecting Boyd and I properly. We ate in silence for a while, digesting the information along with the food. Part of me, the part that still had feelings for Stiles, wanted to shove all of the blame on Theo, but I knew that wasn’t fair. After all, Scott and Erica weren’t the only one’s caught in the magical debris from Stiles. He took out the latest big bad along with them. Theo probably just thought Stiles would be able to take down Scylla and Charybdis 

“So what’re we going to do about Deaton? Stiles is working on a counter spell, but we can’t just keep Kira and Liam locked up until he does. And what about Chris?” Boyd asked.

“Well, we can’t be sure Chris is operating by his own free will. I know seeing Scott dead along with the rest of his family might have pushed him over the edge, but we just don’t know,” Derek sighed. “there’s so much we still don’t know.”

“We’re going to figure it out, though,” I sighed and stood, taking my leave as the two began discussing what to do with Deaton. I left the room and marched straight to my room. I frowned softly at the rumpled sheets. My mind flashed back to that night with Stiles. Well, the few nights I’d been able to be with him intimately and the countless others spent cuddling up either because Derek had pissed him off or one of us had had a nightmare about our fathers. I swiftly wiped a tear away, not allowing even my memories to glimpse it as I ran a hand over the oak desk from Ikea I’d built with the human.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through pictures next. Plenty of pictures of the pack were all over my phone, but the one’s a paid attention to were the ones of Stiles and I. Us at the park while the dork was swinging and I was pushing him, us in Derek’s pool, wrestling in the water, even one of us kissing under the stupid mistletoe Scott had hung when he was trying to get Derek and him together.

My heart stopped as I scrolled onto the next photo. It was a dumb one from when we accompanied Stiles on an emissary trip to Chicago. Stiles was kissing my cheek while I smiled dorkily at the camera outside of a cupcake shop. On the either side of us stood Scott grinning like a puppy with his chin resting on Stiles’ head and Erica kissing my other cheek while side-eyeing the camera.

I choked as the tears I hadn’t even noticed devolved into full body sobs. I cried as I stared at the picture. I cried as I set it to be my home screen, and I cried as I dialed a number I hadn’t used in a while…

“Hi, this is Scott! Leave a message after the—”  
“No, It’s not generic, Stiles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be told from the perspective of one Lydia Martin and will feature the big reveal of the story. hope to get it updated soon despite finally getting back to working on my manuscript haha.


End file.
